


Sweet Love

by LMPsisterhood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, unusual habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Established SQ/AU Regina Mills is a well-known actress. Her fans love her and many of her lesbian followers ship her, but for all they know she is straight. Her bodyguard, Robin Locksley, is always close by and, unfortunately, has gotten in too many pictures, so everyone thinks they are together. He fantasizes about her often and one night takes it too far. Regina’s wife, Emma Swan-Mills, decides to surprise her after her comic-con and saves her from the attack from Robin. In the morning, after the surprise of her life, Regina and her wife make sweet, sweet love.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 43
Kudos: 153
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Yet Another Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Love [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169100) by [hollysparrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysparrilla/pseuds/hollysparrilla). 



> THANK YOU: To the mods, for all you’ve done in putting this together. This is amazing and I really enjoyed the process! Thank you to hollysparrilla for creating artwork for my fic. It’s amazing! She is truly an inspiration. Thank you to my cheerleader, Haley Brown. I really couldn’t have done this without her encouragement. She inspired me to provide a couple of elements to smooth out my fic, which worked well. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

“Hey, you,” Robin looked startled as a photographer called out to him and raised his brows in his direction, “why don’t you get in the picture? What’s your name?”

“Robin Locksley,” he said proudly.

Regina Mills stood stunned and started saying, “Oh no, he’s not my …”

The photographer ignored her denial and continued, “Regina, turn. Sir, hands on her hips. Smile.”

Click. Click. Click. The many people around her didn’t see how horrified she was that the man, she had hired as her bodyguard, was now seen with her in public like they were a thing. She really hated this. She knew she wasn’t allowed to say anything and it killed her inside because she couldn’t stand being near this letch. He was always smirking and gawking at her. She couldn’t stand it. She would rather her wife on her arm. The moment the photographers were done, she pulled herself out of his arms and walked away with a frown. _This wasn’t the first time. He always has to remind me of that man!_

Robin walked slowly behind her, watching her strut away. He liked the roundness of her butt and the way it shifted as she walked. She had a natural sway to her hips and he was mesmerized. Sometimes late at night when he was alone in his apartment, he could imagine that she was his and that they would make sweet, sweet love together.

Regina made her way into the event being held at the Hollywood Banquet Hall. It had a special place in her heart as she and her wife had financially donated and supported the David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust to help protect and preserve Africa's wilderness. She shuddered, momentarily, trying to forget his sweaty palms fumbling over her body. _Why do men feel they have the right to touch my body? **He** took away my innocence._ One wrong move and he was out of there. Yet another picture that her wife would see with that man beside her. _Let’s just get this over with_ , she thought.

Robin silently watched from a distance as she sat at the table and conversed with her table mates. Her dark chestnut hair slightly curled hung loosely at chin level. Her dark eyes sparkled as she laughed at something the redhead next to her said. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he took a big gulp. He could feel his cock slightly stir as he let his thoughts wander to her being under him and giving her the fucking of her life.

Regina was thankful when the evening was finished and she made her way to her car. Robin slid behind the wheel of his vehicle and waited while she entered hers. They parted ways as she pulled out into traffic and headed home. As soon as Robin turned left a couple blocks down from the banquet hall, Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

“Call home,” she voiced to the car.

“Calling home,” came a robotic female voice.

“Hello, my love,” came a sweet sing-songy voice through her phone.

“Hello,” Regina husked out. “Everything okay?”

“Fine, how was your night?”

“Okay.” Her voice was tight.

“It’s not that bad. He looks pretty good beside you. I just wish he didn’t look so smug.”

“Oh, ugh, you have to be kidding. How can they get those photos out so quickly?” She drove through the dark streets silently for a few seconds. Then she whispered, “I’m sorry it has to be this way. I really would like to come out, you know.”

There was a long hard sigh on the other end. “I’m just not ready, sweetheart. Please, just give me time. Grin and bear it for now and I’ll make it up to you later.”

There was a throb at her core as she turned right at the next set of lights onto her street. “You can make it up to me now. I’m almost home.”

“Great!” There was a pause and then a lament, “Oh but, I have dinner ready.”

“Cover it and put it away. We can always eat that later. I’m far more intent on eating you.” Regina drove through the gate and down the drive, finally coming upon her house.

Parking in the garage, she grabbed her phone from the mount and walked up to the inside door to the house. Before her hand reached the doorknob, it opened and she was greeted by blonde curly hair and green eyes. A wide smile graced the face of the woman she loved with all her heart.

Walking up the two steps into her home, Emma Swan pulled the brunette to her and crushed their lips together. Taunting her, the blonde slid her tongue against the brunette’s lip seam and when she opened, instead of plunging she pulled her top lip into her mouth and sucked. Regina let out a low moan, holding onto the blonde’s biceps tightly. Emma tucked Regina’s small body tight into her side and walked her to the stairs, still sucking and bruising her lips.

They stumbled up the stairs and into their room, removing clothes in their wake. Emma nibbled her way down her wife’s body as she tumbled to the bed, and the brunette’s body undulated under her. Her mouth found the precious pearl that was her wife’s undoing and had her keening as she sucked hard then soft. Her fingers slid through her juices as she sought her sweet spot within her. Regina found her rhythm as she plunged again and again.

“EM-MA,” Regina screamed as she hit her high. Emma kissed her way back up her wife’s body as she helped her ride it out and settled back down again. Regina rocked against Emma, sliding a leg between the blonde’s. Her hands slid down Emma’s body to the places she knew and loved. And just as her fingers found her center, Regina kissed down her belly and tongued around her love button. Emma was so wet and ready. Seconds later, Emma was humming into the climb and as stars burst in her sight, Regina could hear,

“Yes, yes, yes,” quietly spoken as Emma rocked into her, panting. Regina licked her lips as she parted from her wife’s honeypot and slid up her body. They lay side by side, still panting from their love making. As their breaths evened out, Emma murmured, “Welcome home, my love.”

Regina placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Then there came a loud grumble. A moment went by and then another loud rumble and grumble. Regina laughed, saying, “Is that your stomach?”

Emma’s face was beet red, “Yes. I’m starving. Can we have dinner now?”

Regina manoeuvred her way to the bottom of the bed and rummaged for her clothes, throwing her wife’s t-shirt and jeans at her. Emma found her boy-shorts and tugged her wife’s thong out from under herself. Regina swiped her underwear from her wife and slid it under her skirt as she made her way to the stairs.

Emma followed her to the kitchen and helped her take out the dishes from the fridge, making herself a plate of food. After they heated their food in the microwave, Regina guided the blonde to the living room. She flipped on the TV, searching through the channels for her show, Strange Tides.

“I’m sorry, sweetie, I forgot tonight was the night.” Emma lounged beside her as she took a bite of food.

“That’s alright,” Regina replied. “We are just in time.”

The opening credits flashed before their eyes and the ladies settled down to a relaxing night.

SQSQSQSQSQ

“Is this true?” Kathryn McKnight walked up to her as Regina stepped out of her trailer, shoving her phone in her face. Regina’s chocolate orbs widened as she took in the photo. Someone had photoshopped a picture of her in a wedding dress next to her body guard, Robin Locksley.

Horrified, she gasped and screeched, “NO! Who would do this?”

The petite brunette started pacing before her blonde co-worker, pinching the bridge of her nose. Kathryn fingered over the wrinkles in her costume, smoothing them, and gaped at her panicked colleague. Her eye line caught a beautiful diamond ring sitting atop Regina’s left ring finger. She had never noticed that before.

“So, he just proposed and you’re not married yet?”

Regina spun around, the vein on her forehead popping out, she snapped, “Who? And why would you say that?”

“Robin, your bodyguard. Everyone knows you’re together. You forgot to take off your diamond ring if you didn’t want anyone to know.” Kathryn stood with her hands in fists straight by her side.

Regina glanced down at her hand and huffed. Dang! She had removed her wedding band but forgot her engagement ring. She slipped back inside and placed the ring with the other and stepped out again. She caught up to Kathryn on her way to the set and pulled on her arm and backed her up behind Gold’s trailer.

“Just so you know,” Regina staged whispered, “that picture is false and we are not together. I’m with someone else and I just can’t talk about them yet. Please understand and don’t bug me about it.”

Kathryn looked uneasy and shrugged, squirming out of Regina’s hold. “Okay, Regina, whatever you say. Just let me go, you’re hurting me.”

Regina perfunctorily let go and the blonde walked away from her, rubbing her arm. Mr. Gold stepped out of his trailer towards Regina and once again her eyes went wide. “Hello, dearie, well what’s the trouble?”

Regina stared back and silently bit the inside of her cheek. Mr. Gold grasped his cane in front of him with both hands, raising his brows and waiting. Regina turned her back on him and slowly walked to set. She looked over her shoulder and Mr. Gold was grinning at her and she scowled. _He doesn’t know anything_ , she tried to convince herself, _but he likes to manipulate and intimidate._ _Well, I’m not going to say a word. He knows nothing. Emma’s my little secret. Nobody’s going to make me tell._

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina walked into the house around 11 pm and saw her wife sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of ice cream and a pile of papers. She set down her keys and walked up behind her, setting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist.

“You’re still up?” Emma held up a spoonful of ice cream just a few inches from her face. Regina leaned forward and took the bite, letting the creamy mixture swirl over her tongue and down her throat.

“I’m marking papers.” Emma replied. She sighed. It had been a long day. She set down her red pen and turned to her wife. Regina pulled back, keeping her hands on the blonde’s hips. They met half way, pulling and tugging at each other’s lips. Emma took a breath and said, “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, well, I would have been home earlier, but stupid Gold couldn’t keep his lines straight and he kept making faces to make me laugh. Kathryn and Graham had one more scene to do tonight, so they let the rest of us go early.” Regina stifled a yawn. “Are you ready to go to bed or do you still need to finish?”

“Yeah, I can finish the rest on my lunch tomorrow, so long as the students of my Introduction to American Law class don’t ask me too many questions. If I don’t, the students of my Criminal Procedure: Investigations class will be chompin’ at the bit for their grades.” Emma turned to the papers on the island, setting a paper clip on the ones she had finished and another for the ones she hadn’t. While she did that, Regina set the bowl of finished ice cream in the sink and splashed some water in it. As Emma set her papers in her messenger bag, she walked with her wife to the hall and put her bag by the door so she wouldn’t forget.

“How was work today?” Regina flipped off the lights as they made their way up the stairs.

“Same old, same old.” Emma followed her wife into their room and straight for the bathroom. She didn’t want to think about her students, or UCLA School of Law or teaching for that matter. She just wanted to think about her wife and hold her and go to sleep.

They brushed their teeth side by side and Emma waited as Regina used the toilet first. The two shuffled to bed as they finished washing their hands. Emma removed her t-shirt and jogging pants as Regina placed her blouse and skirt over the chair’s armrest. Emma unclipped the brunette’s bra when Regina sat on the edge of the bed and the brunette let it slide down her arms and placed it with the rest of her clothes near by. They slid under the covers and Emma reached for her wife, tugging her body closer to hers so they could spoon.

Emma breathed in her wife’s scent, a hint of rose and just … her. “I hope you didn’t see what bustherbubble.com published today.”

“Damn, you did?” Regina huffed, letting her hands settle over the blonde’s.

“Shoot, you didn’t let that get to you, did you?” Emma wondered.

Regina sighed and turned slightly to look at Emma. “I can’t believe you are concerned for me. I thought you would be more upset than you seem.”

Emma shrugged in response. “It’s what the fans want. They assume you can’t be happy without a man. And if you can’t be theirs, you have to be someone’s, so why not him, right?”

“I don’t want to be his. I could never. You are all I want, Emma. You make me happy.”

Emma placed a kiss on Regina’s shoulder and closed her eyes, a smile gracing her face as she fell into sleep.

Regina felt as Emma’s breath evened out. She needed to sleep. In just a few hours, she needed to be up for work. Her mind began to wander, thinking about work, Emma and, of course, he just had pop into her mind. _Robin reminds me so much of him._ Knowing her wife was asleep behind her, she began to hum softly. She always hummed when she was stressed, but she didn’t like her voice, so she didn’t like even Emma listening her.

Emma smiled. She always loved to hear Regina sing or hum. She knew it was her way to stress release, but it warmed her to the bone. She loved that she always hummed their song, When I Fall in Love by Natalie Cole. She lay quietly just absorbing Regina’s stress. Lengthening her breath, one long inhale and one long exhale, she kept her eyes closed just listening.

Regina’s mind continued to ponder. As much as she loved her fans, sometimes they annoyed her. She knew she garnered a large percentage of lesbian followers. _How will they react when I finally come out? Will Emma be okay?_ She wanted so badly to come out, but Emma liked the anonymity. But so long as Emma was happy, she wouldn’t fret at what her fans did. Someday soon Emma would let her out them and they could share their family with the world. She saw a little boy with brunet hair and Emma’s eyes as her eyes fluttered shut. _And maybe a little girl that looked just like her mama and my perfect_ …


	2. A Fan, Too

Her hips swayed lightly as she smiled and waved to the audience. The cheers were loud and deafening. Robin couldn’t take his eyes off the petite brunette. Marion, Regina’s personal assistant, stood beside him. Her eyes would flit from Regina, who had just taken a seat beside Kelly Ripa, back to him. He was fully aware of the smile she reserved for him. He just rolled his eyes because his loyalty would never waver. He was a Regina Mills fan through and through. He didn’t have time for nobodies.

She smiled and touched Kelly’s arm. They laughed together like little girls sharing a secret. He smiled, his eyes never wavering from her long fingers, imagining them as they scratched over his chest. Her lips were so red and plump. Her scar was so alluring. His tongue caressed his upper lip as he let his mind wander to tasting hers.

Regina’s eyes flit up and caught his, her lips turning down in a slight frown. _The jerk’s staring at me. The way he always did._ Kelly made a comment and she looked back, smiling as she replied. She had the whitest teeth. Her complexion just set them off perfectly. They cut to commercial and he smiled, shifting position. A few minutes later, she was sliding from the chair and making her way back to the green room. He followed behind her, his hand on the small of her back.

Regina raced into the room, skirting his grasp. In the innocence of it all, she had a flash from her teens, when **he** used to do that too. _Robin isn’t the same. He isn’t._ Robin leaned against the door jam, watching as she got her stuff together. “Thanks, Robin. I’m going back to the hotel. I’ll see you tomorrow morning when we head to New Jersey for the con.”

“Okay, can’t we just share the car? I have to go back too.” Robin crossed his arms over his chest.

“Would you mind getting a cab? I need to make a couple calls and I would like the privacy. Thanks.”

Her shoulder brushed his arm on the way out the door and he grinned. She touched him. She shuddered. He followed behind her and watched as she stepped into the hotel car. He waved a cab over and slid inside, heading back to the hotel.

**SQSQSQSQSQ**

“Celeste is my favourite character and you are my favourite actor. You are such an inspiration. Who inspires you? Who are your heroes?” A gushing fan asked during the New Jersey Comic Convention. Kathryn McKnight and Regina smiled at each other.

Regina smiled at the fan, replying, “Thank you so much. Well, my father was my best inspiration. He always believed in me, giving me so much encouragement and stressed that I should learn my craft.” 

Leroy Dissaith, who played a minor character in Strange Tides, stepped from between the curtains. “Hello, ladies.” The audience let out a consecutive groan. “Hey, I’m always the bad guy. But you know you’re allowed one more question.”

The three on stage swung their heads to look to the line to the left. The couple people standing behind the young child, turned to go back to their seats as the young girl shuffled around her feet, looking up at her mother. The mother pushed her daughter forward, and she grinned as she stepped up to the mic.

“Do you think the creators would make a musical episode? And would you enjoy singing?”

Kathryn and Regina’s eyes opened wide as they grinned at each other. Kathryn’s blonde hair swung in her face as she exclaimed, “That would be so much fun! I would love it if the creators wrote a musical episode. Regina has such an amazing voice. You should hear her once we’ve had a couple tequilas.”

Regina laughed deeply and a pink tinge crept up her cheeks. “Ah thanks, Kathryn. We have so much fun when we go the bar together. I don’t know. A musical episode would make me nervous, having to sing to how many people on set; not to mention the thousands of fans that watch the show? I love singing in the shower, but a musical episode is another thing all together.”

The little girl smiled and waved slightly as she leaned into the mic, saying, “Thank you.”

Regina winked at the girl. She reached for her coffee cup on the table as she stood quickly to her feet. Her right foot wobbled and twisted to the side. She stumbled and hissed as pain radiated out through her body. She fell backward, catching herself hard on her left hand. She gently set herself down on the ground, rubbing her ankle.

Robin shot out through the back curtain as a collective gasp went throughout the audience. He helped her to her feet. Regina shook her head, gasping at the pain. He scooped her up into his arms, bridle style. Regina rolled her eyes and mumbled ‘of course’ under her breath. She gave him a grim smile, saying, “Thank you.”

Thunderous applause swept through the fans and some of the fans whistled, flashes from camera phones catching the moment. Robin grinned, holding up a hand to wave. Quickly, he slid his hand back into place and tucked her closer to his body. He inhaled from the top of her head, smelling her apple and spice shampoo. He would remember that on the long nights.

He took her back stage and several people ran up to him, guiding him back to one of the employee rooms. He set her down on a sofa as an employee ran in with a first aid kit. He took off her shoe and bound it in a tensor, being careful not to hurt her. Marion came in with some slip-on shoes. Regina replaced her heels with the new shoes and stood tentatively on her foot.

“Take it easy today, Regina.” Robin admonished.

“Thanks, Robin,” Regina nodded in agreement. Tersely, she replied, “I’ll be fine.”

Marion took her arm and guided her into one of the convention halls for the autograph signing. Robin stood in the background, arms crossed over his chest, watching Regina’s every move.

Regina’s face burned. _Great, yet again everyone has seen me with my bodyguard. How many of those photos will make it online? Now what am I going to do?_ _Everyone’s going to think we’re together. I don’t want that. I’m just going to have to talk to Emma, so we can be out together. Yeah, as soon as I get home, I’m going to have that talk._ _This can not go on._ _Let’s just get through this day._ She couldn’t wait to hop the flight tomorrow morning and go home to be with her wife.

Robin smiled as she graciously spoke with each fan and personalized each autograph. She was the kindest person he knew. Too bad she didn’t treat him better. Oh well, he had the best job. He got to work with his idol. She was his boss. He smiled widely and nodded as a fan waved in his direction.

**SQSQSQSQSQ**

There was a line of fans as Robin directed Regina to the hotel car heading to the airport. Regina smiled brightly and waved to them as many of them yelled, “We love you, Regina.” “Have a safe flight.” “See you at the next con!”

Regina kissed her palm and blew them a kiss. Camera phones flashed and the few paparazzi around took close-ups of Regina and Robin together. Regina slid into the car and all the way across to the other side as far away from Robin as she could. Ignoring him, she pulled out her phone and checked her text messages and smiled when she saw the one from her wife, a smiley face excited for her homecoming.

Marion slid into the front seat and finally they were on their way home to L.A. Regina sighed as she swiped her Instagram account in and started putting her own photos in from the con. Once she was done, she flipped over to her sister’s account. There, plastered on Zelena’s story, were pictures from the fans at the con. Regina looked on in horror at the all the photos of her and Robin.

_Is this my fault? The fans? Or maybe Robin? He’s in just too many photos!!_ _Emma_ , the brunette fumed, _we have to talk_. She just couldn’t take this anymore. The flight couldn’t be any longer, five and half hours, plus the commute to home.

As she stepped out of the car to enter the airport, Regina flinched as Robin placed a hand on the small of her back. _Why was he always touching her?_ She shuddered. _Is he a fan too? Oh gosh, hopefully he isn’t trying to live out his fantasies by being my employee._ _This has to stop._ Fury washed over her small frame. _Celeste, my foot, this is all me!_

**SQSQSQSQSQ**

“Emma!” Regina let the door slam behind her as she walked into the house, setting her suitcase down. “Emma, sweetheart, I’m home!”

A door slammed up on the second floor, a patter of feet on the stairs and Regina saw her as her blonde hair flew behind her, the biggest grin on her face. Arms wrapped around her neck as Emma’s lips caressed her jawline, peppering down to her lips. She moaned as her wife touched her lip seam asking for entrance. She slipped her arms around her middle and pulled her close to her body as their tongues caressed each other. Regina pulled the blonde’s lower lip into her mouth to suck when they stopped momentarily for a breath.

Emma pulled back, still in the circle of the brunette’s arms, and looked into her wife’s face, her smile was back. “Where’s your luggage? Let me help you with it.”

Regina’s chocolate eyes shone as they studied the blonde’s face. Emma lifted the case at the brunette’s feet, grabbing her wife’s hand, and headed back upstairs to unpack with her wife. Regina laughed richly as she followed Emma up the stairs.

“Emma, Emma, slow down,” Regina stopped on the landing to catch her breath.

“No time,” Emma pulled Regina into the bedroom and stopped at the bottom of their bed. “Put it on. I have a surprise for you.”

Regina looked at the outfit that Emma had selected for her. She grinned as she tugged her dress pants off and reached for the jeans. She slipped her CBGB muscle shirt over her head and then reached for the boots at the foot of the bed. She sat down on the bed as she tugged the boots on. Looking up as her wife came out of the dressing room, she smiled at the matching CBGB shirt. Grabbing the jean jacket, they strode from the room together and, walking in tandem, headed for the car.

Regina laughed deep in her throat, and asked, “So we’re going to the pub?”

Emma opened the passenger door to her yellow bug and let her wife slide in. As she took her seat behind the wheel, she replied, “Of course, but I bet you can’t guess who all will be there!”

The brunette laughed richly again. She scanned the street as they drove downtown to their favourite pub, The Cat and the Fiddle. They had their select set of friends. She couldn’t imagine anyone else joining them besides them, but she was content to wait and see.

“It’s so good to have you home.” Emma’s smile could light up the heavens. Regina smiled back and reached out to brush her fingers over her cheek. Emma basked under her wife’s touch. “The house is so big without you.”

Regina pursed her lips and a smile flitted to her lips. “I missed you too.” Her head fell forward and her hair fell to curtain off her face. She licked her lips and slipped some hair behind her left ear. “Listen, when we get the chance,” Emma nodded and smiled at her, Regina’s heart went thump, thump, thump. She loved her wife so much. “We need to talk.”

The yellow bug came to a stop and Emma commentated, “We’re here.”

Stepping from the vehicle, the ladies made their way into the pub. Regina looked up and into the far corner. There they were; they were a rowdy bunch.

“Hey, Regina, dahling, come join the party.” Ella Fineberg gestured widely with her hand, her black and white wig swung in her face. She loved to make a dramatic impression. An African-American woman peaked from behind her, a large smile on her face.

“Regina!” Ursula Firth exclaimed at her friend, bounding to her feet and dragging the brunette the rest of the way to the table, although at that point she was only a few feet away.

A lanky brunette with a red streak through her hair bounded up to Emma pulling her to her side. Emma hugged her as she laughed at her exuberance. Ruby Lucas was always so energetic and ecstatic, and that’s why Emma loved her so. She needed a friend that had energy, especially after her trying days at the university.

As Emma and Ruby caught up in the corner, Regina watched the two as she listened half-heartedly to her two friends.

“Regina,” Ella pulled on her arm, pouting, “are you listening to me?”

Regina looked over her shoulder, whirling around doing a double take. Her mouth gaped open at the blonde sitting before her. She dressed in a fine pantsuit and she held herself as a sophisticate. The brunette would know this face anywhere.

“Well, hello, Regina,” Malyn Drake looked up over the rim of her champagne glass. “Long time no see.”

“Mal,” Regina shrieked, “what are you doing here?”

“Ella and Ursula found me and convinced me to come back.” She gestured to her body, “So here I am. You’re looking good.”

“Thank you, you look fabulous. Life must be treating you well.” The brunette sat down, squeezing her friend’s shoulders.

Emma looked over at her wife. She looked happy. She knew seeing her old friend would delight her. Just wait until she saw her next surprise.

“Well, I’m here! The party can get started.” A high-pitched Cambridgeshire lilt proclaimed.

“Zelena, dahling,” Ella exclaimed, “the party has already started. You’re just late, as always.” She sprung up from her seat and grabbed the redhead by the shoulders, helping her join the party.

As Zelena Mills landed next to Ella, a small brunette was revealed to the group. Regina looked up and her mouth gaped yet again. “Ivy? Ivy Belfrey!”

Regina skittered around the table and wrapped her arms around her college friend. The young freshman had looked up to the brunette in her senior year. Regina had taken it upon herself to mentor the young lady, but hadn’t seen her in many years.

“Regina, you have no idea how glad I am to see you again.” Her chin rested on Regina’s shoulder as the two friends got reacquainted. The older brunette guided her young friend around the table to sit next to her.

He sat watching them, nursing a beer, a sneer upon his lips. She looked so happy, chatting and laughing with her friends. Why didn’t she like him? He went out of his way to make sure she was safe and cared for. The fans sure loved them together. There were pictures all over the internet of the two of them.

He took another sip and set the mug back on the table. He knew the redhead flitting around Regina was her sister; he remembered her from school. She looked his way and he grinned at her. She looked down then up, batting her eyelashes. _Is she making a pass at me?_ _Zelena appears to like me; she always did. Marion definitely likes me. What’s wrong with Regina? She doesn’t have anyone else in her life._

The long-haired blonde grasped his woman around her shoulders and clinked her beer with the brunette’s wineglass. The lanky brunette grabbed the blonde around the middle and turned her away, back towards the pool table. _Who is she? How does Regina know the long-haired blonde? They’ve matching tees. How cute!_ He grinned to himself.

Zelena looked over at him again and winked. She put a shimmy to her walk as she strutted to the toilet. _Maybe I should get close to the sister just to get close to the brunette._ He considered that, thinking it just might be the way to go.

A shaggy-haired man and a young petite brunette walked by him. The man stooped down and whispered in his ear in a heavy Scotch accent, “Good luck with that one. She’s a spit-fire, she is.”

Robin did a double take. _That’s Robert Gold and Belle French from the show Strange Tides where Regina played the necromancer, Celeste Avery!_ The show was now into its second season and Celeste still didn’t have a love interest. He could see himself on the show. He favoured a Robin Hood type of character named Morgan Ellison. He would woo Celeste and make a dozen babies with her.

He wanted to that in real life, man. Their babies would be gorgeous; light olive skin with dark eyes and hair. He wanted an even number of girls to boys. She would want one named Henry after her father and he always favoured the name Roland.

He glanced down at his watch and his eyes widened at the time: 12:21 am. He watched as the ladies gathered their belongings and made their way towards the door.

Regina looked over towards the corner and he saw the light dawn on her as she recognized him. He ducked his head, finishing up his final sip of beer. He looked up again and she was gone. _She may have recognized me, but she didn’t acknowledge me. Stupid bitch!_


	3. Issues to Resolve

“Regina, I love you. Please understand.” Emma snapped as she rifled through the laundry basket looking for a clean tank top. “I just can’t be a part of that lifestyle! I like the opportunities to go out in complete anonymity. I don’t want people trying to take my picture at every turn. In a way, I’m doing you a favour.”

“A favour?” Regina pulled a black sweater over her head. “How did you get there? This doesn’t help me. I’m constantly being put with that guy, my bodyguard.” She snorted. “He’s a buffoon. He’s always putting his hands on me. I want to show you off. I want everyone to know that I’m gay and I’m taken.”

Regina reached to cup the blonde’s face in her hands. Emma pulled away. “But you don’t have to. Once you’re out, once I’m out, people will know it and make a big deal about it. I get you’re not fully mine. I have to share you with the fans. But they don’t know you as I do, that’s how I know you belong with me. I don’t care that you’re famous. I love you for who you are.”

Emma’s arms slapped against her sides as she turned to exit the bedroom. Her tummy rumbled and she only had 10 minutes to grab some coffee and breakfast before she had to leave to get to class.

Regina slipped her feet into her black pumps, turning to follow her wife down the stairs. She paused at the top of the stairs and huffed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a migraine coming on. Somehow, she had to get through this day. They were having lunch with her mother and sister. And Emma was just not seeing reason.

The brunette heard a cupboard slam in the kitchen and she strode down the stairs, marching into the room. Regina snarled, “What are you doing? Throwing a temper tantrum? Careful with the doors.”

“You’re not my mother, thank God!” Emma lashed out. She poured some coffee into her travel thermos, throwing in some milk and sugar. Opening the pantry doors, she grabbed the cardboard container from DK’s Donuts and Bakery, taking a muffin and a bear claw.

“What are you doing? We’re having lunch with my mother and sister in a couple of hours.” Regina explained as if talking to a child.

“I have to get to class. I’m teaching, _remember_.” Emma emphasised the last word. “Then we have a doctor’s appointment and then there’s lunch.” Emma balanced the muffin and donut on the thermos as she reached for her messenger bag. Timidly she looked at her wife, whining, she said, “Do I have to go? I really can’t stand being around those two.”

For a moment Regina softened, she didn’t like being around her mother and sister any better, but then she stiffened. “If I have to endure their torture, so do you. It’ll be easier if we take them on together. We can be each other’s ally.”

Emma slipped by Regina to the door, pausing briefly to kiss her wife’s cheek. “You’re going to meet me at the clinic, right?”

“Right,” Regina’s voice trembled when she thought of the clinic. _I hope it works this time._ Her chest constricted as their argument washed over her memory. Turning towards the entryway, she saw Emma struggling with the door to the garage. Just as the door swung open, Regina raised her voice to say, “Don’t think this discussion is over. We’re not done yet.”

She huffed as the garage door slammed shut behind the blonde. Her eye throbbed as she turned towards her home office. She had lines to read and memorize for next week’s episode. She figured she better do that now, while she had the time.

**SQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma swung herself up onto the exam table, waiting for her OBGYN to appear. _Where is Regina? She said she would be here,_ the blonde stewed. She didn’t want to do this alone. She wanted to hold her wife’s hand when the doctor stuck the needle into her. Hopefully, it would take this time.

Emma mulled over the argument from this morning. She knew her wife wanted to out herself. She wanted to strut with Emma on her arm as arm candy. The blonde was so proud of her wife. She had studied her craft as her father suggested and made a name for herself as a Latina thespian. Her fans loved her.

Emma thought about what it would mean to the brunette to be out. Yes, she would be a good representation for their orientation and it would help so many of her young fans to feel better about themselves. The blonde didn’t want the attention that would go along with it. She knew if Regina spoke of her wife, fans and paparazzi alike would be constantly following them. She knew that was a possibility when she married the brunette a year ago, but Regina was still closeted when she said her vows and still was.

The stress of not being true to one’s self was taking its toll on their relationship, as well as Regina herself. Emma wanted Regina to feel comfortable in her own skin. No one should have to remain closeted in this day and age. Even so, there was still hate crimes and discrimination. _What if we got hate mail and death threats? What would be the point of bringing a child into the world if there was no Regina?_ _I wouldn’t be able to handle that._ _Regina’s my rock. What if someone threatened my life? Would Regina have to pick between me or her career?_

“Hello, Emma,” Dr. Ping greeted as the Asian woman stepped into the room. “How are you today?”

“Good,” Emma squirmed in the medical gown as she placed her feet in the stirrups. She liked Dr. Mulan Ping. She had a gentle touch and bed-side manner.

“No Regina today?” The doctor asked as sure, fine-fingered hands prepped the needle.

“She said she was coming. She had the day off from shooting. I suspect she’s probably memorizing lines for next weeks episode and just didn’t watch the time.” Emma’s chin trembled as she watched the doctor flick the side of the needle. _I hate needles. I need my wife. I need my Regina._ _Where is she?_

**SQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina made her way up the entrance of the California Fertility Partners in Brentwood. She opened the door to the clinic and walked down the hallway towards the OBGYN. Looking around the waiting room, she didn’t find Emma. She glanced at her phone. _I’m two minutes late. My wife will already be in with Dr. Ping._

The brunette stepped up to the desk to speak with the receptionist, Ms. Ashley Boyd. A woman intercepted her way forward.

“You’re Regina Mills from Strange Tides!” The short blonde before her trembled and squealed. “Can I have your autograph, please?”

Regina smiled, although she was quite annoyed. The one time she didn’t need this because her wife was waiting for her, but she smiled anyway and took the pen the woman offered, signing her day book. She turned back to Ms. Boyd. The blonde smiled at her and said, “Room 3.”

Regina nodded and murmured, “Thank you.”

As she turned, she saw that there was a line-up of three to four more people. They all looked at her expectantly. She rubbed at her temple and sighed heavily. Why was this happening to her today?

“Hello, Ms. Mills, are you pregnant?” The young brunette woman giggled as Regina scribbled her name in the book she offered. Ignoring the question, the brunette didn’t bother to answer.

Each woman stepped up to her and she gave each her autograph, her temper getting shorter with each one. Her eye was throbbing, all she could think about was Emma needed her and she was letting her down. The last woman stepped up, really, she was just a girl, no more than 17 years old.

“Ms. Mills, Regina, I love you so much.” The young lady bit her lip. She smiled timidly, continuing, “I would like to act someday.”

“Don’t wait for someday. Get involved in your local theatre. Are you still in school?” The girl nodded. “Try drama class or getting involved with the school play.”

The girl smiled, replying, “Thank you.”

“Regina?”

The brunette rubbed her hand across her forehead. _No, no, no, I have to get to Emma._ She turned towards the voice and sighed with relief. There stood her blonde wife. “Oh, Emma. I’m sorry. I was here on time, I swear. Everyone recognized me and I couldn’t get past.”

Emma smiled and reached to hug the older woman. “I wondered where you were. I should have known.”

Regina held onto her wife, setting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. Did everything go okay?”

Emma smiled again as she pulled away. “Yeah. Dr. Ping was so gentle and she eased my fears. I missed you though.”

Regina grasped the blonde’s hands and squeezed slightly. “I know. I tried to be quick so I could get to you. They chose the wrong time.”

Mulan Ping stepped out from behind the receptionist desk and approached the couple. “I’m sorry, Regina. Ashley just informed me that you were detained here in the lobby. If there is a next time, she’ll be sure to take you directly to the room, so you will be able to escape any notice.”

“Thanks, Dr. Ping, that would be much appreciated.” Regina smiled at the Asian woman.

“You ladies take care.” Dr. Ping stepped away down the hall to her next appointment.

Regina set her hand on the small of her wife’s back, guiding her towards the door. She ducked behind the blonde and cringed as someone came through the door before they could exit. Emma looked over her shoulder and grinned, keeping Regina at her back as she walked out the door.

Regina ducked into her car as Emma walked a few more steps to her yellow bug. As the brunette pulled out, she looked over her shoulder to see her wife’s vehicle following her. They got on the road towards the restaurant where they were going to meet her mother and sister.

She parked the car next to her mother’s deep crimson Corvette in the parking lot of Chianti’s. Emma hopped out of her yellow bug which was situated next to Zelena’s green Audi. The brunette checked her phone. _We’re five minutes late. Mother’s going blow a gasket._

Regina’s heels clacked over the pavement as they made their way into the restaurant. As they stepped in, the hostess walked over to them. Regina scanned the restaurant as Emma mumbled to the woman, “the Mills party.”

“This way, darling,” Regina saw her mother and sister, grabbed Emma’s elbow and guided her to the back corner as the hostess pointed her finger towards the imposing women.

“Hello, Mother,” Regina leaned over and kissed her mother’s cheek as Cora Mills air-kissed in her general direction. The brunette pulled the chair out and helped seat her wife before she took the seat next to her dark auburn mother. “Hello, Zelena, how’s life treating you?”

“Oh, you know, same old, same old.” Zelena feathered her fingers at her sister in a wave. She yawned slightly and looked over her nails, perusing the menu before her.

The server walked over and set a chardonnay in front of the dark auburn and a merlot in front of the redhead. Just as the server placed a wineglass in front of Regina, Zelena commented, “I ordered you a merlot, as well sister dear. Emma, I ordered you a Heineken.”

Emma pushed the beer glass away and turned to the server, asking, “A lemonade, please.”

The server walked away with the beer and Zelena stared at her sister-in-law in confusion. The blonde smiled and fiddled with her silverware.

“You were late, Regina, dear.” Cora stated, as she lifted her wineglass to her lips.

“Sorry, Mother, we were delayed at the doctor’s.” Regina flipped some hair behind her ear as she looked over the menu. Zelena looked at her sister then Emma and the lemonade that was just set in front of her. She grinned smugly at herself having deduced why Emma wasn’t having the beer.

“Well, dears, I hope this works this time. If you need any help, you know my phone number.” Cora reached for Zelena’s menu, holding out her hand towards Regina. The brunette collected Emma’s menu and handed over the last two.

The server scurried over and took down their orders, whisking away the menus. Cora clasped her hands in front of her and the other three ladies’ attention snapped to the head of the family.

“Now, I asked you here today for a very serious matter.” The dark auburn straightened her silverware in front of her. Her chin did a half circle and then she turned her gaze directly at Regina. “Regina, it’s time that you come out to the public. There are too many photos with you and that man, and I can’t have it any more. You want me to support you and I can’t do it if you are going to lie to the public. So just get over yourself, and just do it.”

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly through her nose, she finally looked up and stated, “Mother, I’m not doing this for you. I’m abiding by Emma’s request. She requested that I give her time as she’s not ready to have fans and the paparazzi constantly taking pictures of us.”

Cora smiled, looking down at the tablecloth and fingering over the embroidery. Her head tilted slightly to the left as she mulled over this new information.

“Why am I here? Obviously, I didn’t need to attend.” Zelena sulked in her seat.

“Zelena, stop being a child.” Cora set her hand firmly on the table and looked pointedly at her eldest daughter. “You are here for an important reason. You need to stop putting photos of your sister and that man on your Instagram.”

“Mother,” Zelena’s voice hardened, “what I put on my Instagram is of no concern of yours.”

“Dear, it doesn’t look good. And it makes our family look bad. We have a reputation to keep up. Please take those photos down.” Cora spoke firmly as if talking to a small child.

“He was a schoolmate over in England, and I liked him, but he never noticed me. I was hoping to start something, but I don’t think he recognizes me.” Zelena explained, and then muttered under her breath, “Besides, you could have just asked me over the phone.”

“Zelena, stop mumbling,” Cora snapped at the redhead, preferring to ignore her explanation. She didn’t like being reminded that she had given her eldest up for adoption and had taken her back in. “I prefer to talk with you in person, then I know you are listening.” Zelena smiled grimly and turned to look away from her mother. “I will be watching you, dear, so you would do well to listen to me.”

Emma eyed her wife and Regina reached out to caress the blonde’s hand. Cora looked over and followed Regina’s hand over Emma’s. The older woman’s brows rose and Regina stopped.

“Emma, dear, I understand your misgivings about coming out to the public, but you knew what you were getting into when you married Regina. I know you must have some reservations during this time while you’re trying to conceive, but Regina is having difficulties with her public life and the two of you need to come to an agreement and finally,” Cora held up a hand to keep the server at bay, “come out to the public.”

Emma smiled guiltily as she fingered over her silverware, and then drew her clasped hands down into her lap. Regina smiled grimly, then turning to Emma to give her a wistful smile. The brunette’s eyes shone with unshed tears, hoping beyond all hope that her wife was not on the brink of a breakdown.

Emma looked up to Regina and gave her a small smile, nodding. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I know it’s got to be difficult for you. Thank you for your consideration of my feelings, sweetheart. I know it’s got to be done. When you’re ready, I’ll be supportive. Maybe we could start with Instagram and let your fans see us together. You could make comments about _your wife_.”

Cora relaxed, her face softening as she looked at Emma. She said, “That’s sweet, Emma, dear. I’m glad you’re listening to reason. And despite your fears, I’m sure everything will work out better than you think.”

Cora gestured to the server and she came forward to set the lasagne in front of Emma, the Picatta for Regina, Zelena had ordered the Seafood Ravioli and lastly Cora’s Veal Limone. The ladies ate silently, enjoying the food set before them.


	4. Out to the Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: Non-consensual elements and physical abuse. Feel free to pass over it, if you prefer. Sexual abuse by a parent mentioned, though not described in detail.**

Regina sat nervously on the panel at the Burbank con. She knew the fans weren’t allowed to ask questions about her personal life, but she had expected someone to make a comment about the pictures and comments she had put on her Instagram. Yes, on the pictures themselves she had received many congratulations. Friends and fans alike were happy that she was finally being true to herself. Having come out had freed her. She was happier, even though Emma was a little more nervous now.

Regina watched as a fan stepped up to the mic and prepared herself for whatever answer she was going to have to give. The fan cleared her throat and Regina looked at her expectantly.

“I don’t have a question. I wanted to thank you, Regina, for finally coming out. Most of my life, I’ve questioned whether it was important to tell people about myself. How would they respond? Would they hate on me or something? I know many of your fans have suspected that you might be gay or your character. I’m sorry if any pressure was put on you. We love you so.”

The girl took a breath and Regina sat stiffly in her seat, absorbing the words as they washed over her. She relaxed and opened her mouth to say something, when the girl continued,

“Again, I thank you. You have given me courage to be me. I recently came out to my older sister and mother. I couldn’t believe it when they told me they knew and that they were okay with it. Don’t ever stop being true to yourself because you encourage us, your fans, to be true to ourselves. You have a beautiful wife. I’m so glad to see that you’re happy. Thank you for letting me say my piece. I love you, Regina.”

The fan stepped away from the mic and made her way back to her seat. There was silence in the auditorium. The next moment a loud applause resounded throughout and overwhelmed the speaker. She paused and smiled at the people around her.

During that moment, Regina closed her eyes as she took a breath. A smile curved her lips as she opened her eyes, and as the applause died, she finally spoke up, “Thank you so much for your encouraging words. I’m so glad I was able to encourage and help you in some small way. I love you all so much. You give me courage too. My fans mean so much to me.”

Robin stood behind the curtain, a sneer on his face. He had seen those pictures on her Instagram and had been shocked. The blonde was her wife. He didn’t see that coming. He wanted so badly to prove to her that she wasn’t gay. He knew if he could just have a moment with her, he could talk her out of it. She hadn’t given him the time of day in the last couple weeks and that just made him mad. He would find the moment to talk to her. He just had to bide his time.

For the next ten minutes, fans continued to question Regina and Kathryn. Leroy Dissaith came out and closed off the panel. Regina made her way out of the auditorium, looking absolutely exhausted.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina had taken a room at the hotel so she could go unnoticed by her fans during the intervals she wasn’t needed on the panels or signing autographs. She had one more day and then she could go home. She rubbed her forehead as she walked off the elevator and slowly made her way to her room. She paused as a yawn overtook her.

The elevator dinged. Regina turned to look over her shoulder at who came off. She saw no one. Shrugging, she turned to walk down the hall toward her room. As the door came in view, she started rifling through her bag trying to find the room card. She huffed, _where is it?_ Her hand came up to finger through her hair and hold it back as she continued to look with her other hand.

** Without warning, a hand clapped over Regina’s mouth and another hand around her waist. She tried to struggle, but the stranger held her tight. Regina tried to assess. _The body’s firm, the arms strong and buff, and this person is slightly taller than I._ She felt as the stranger, maybe he, took a long inhale. The hand holding her body traced its way up her side and she shuddered. The hand pulled her by her abdomen harder towards the body. _Uh, yes, definitely male. His package is straining inside his pants._

Abruptly, her body was swung around and pressed into the wall. The lines of the face were blurred as it was too close. Regina felt as the hand was replaced by lips pressed firmly into hers. She refused to kiss back; she was repulsed. The man had dark blond hair and a chiseled jaw. His hands held her biceps tight.

Her lungs were straining as she hadn’t breathed in a while. Regina started to get light headed. He broke the kiss, changed angles and kissed her again. She tried to move her knee to knee him hard in the gonads.

He shifted her body up the wall and held there with his hip. His hands felt along her breasts, running down her abdomen and over her hips. She whimpered into his mouth and he must have taken that as encouragement as he lifted her blouse to slide his calloused finger pads over the skin of her stomach. His thumb caught under her slacks and caressed lower. She writhed away from his touch. He pulled down her zipper and found the edge of her thong.

Regina’s body shuddered hard. _No, no, no, this can’t be happening. Don’t touch me._ She got scared. _He didn’t send this person, did he? It’s been years. He’s dead. He’s dead. Isn’t he? Get a hold of yourself, Regina. Do something!!_

She realized she had access to her arms again and took a hold of his shoulders, shoving hard. When that didn’t work, she scratched down his face, leaving nail marks.

“Uhhhh,” he screamed, “Regina, damn it, woman, hold still, would you? I’m doing some of my best work. I thought you liked it. I just want to show you that you are definitely not gay.”

She took several deep breaths as sobs shook her body. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_ She would know that lilt anywhere. _Why is Robin doing this? He’s supposed to keep me safe, not take advantage of me._

“Please, Robin, let me go.” She pleaded with her captor. He let her slide back down the wall and held onto her biceps again. He looked hard in her eyes. She saw the unrelenting determination shining back at her. His face and eyes were hard. She knew that look. _He always looked at me that way too._ Her breathing became short and her head lolled. She closed her eyes and pleaded silently. _Please let me go._

He pressed his body against hers, pressing his package against her apex. She tried to wrench her body away from his and sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

“Uhhhg, you bitch!” The dark blond man screamed at her. The hard slap to her left cheek swung her head hard to the right, slapping her right cheek against the wall. He pulled her from the wall and threw her to the floor. Regina automatically curled in on herself. She saw as he swung his foot at her and it made impact against her arm, her shoulder, her hip, and her shin. She cried. She cried for her past. She cried for her present. She cried for the little girl inside her.

While she lay there in a ball, Robin pulled her pants over her butt and down her legs, her legs flopped straight. He was down on his hands and knees in a flash, struggling to unzip his pants and pull them down. **

In his struggle, he didn’t hear as the door slammed open behind him. An arm snaked around his neck and head locked him. His right arm pulled behind him and pressed hard into his lower back. He was pulled upright; his head held so he could only see the ceiling. They walked around Regina and several paces down the hall toward the elevator.

Swiftly, his body was swung around by his left arm to face his assailant. Robin blinked several times. His brain taking several seconds to compute the person before him. He saw blonde curly hair and green eyes of the woman at the pub and in the pictures of Regina’s Instagram. _This is her wife, her Emma._ His face hardened and his chest expanded.

The next second, Emma pulled her fingers in, surrounding her palm and slammed the heel of her palm up into the dark blond man’s nose. Blood spurted out, pouring down his front.

Robin cupped his nose with his hands and groaned. _What a bad move,_ he thought. He curled into himself as he felt the blonde knee him in his misters. Her foot caught his knee and he felt as his knees gave out under him, falling to his knees and still clutching his nose.

“You stay away from my wife, you hear!” Emma yelled at the bodyguard. She struck him in the chest with her foot and he fell to the side. “Get out of here!” She kicked him in the chest. “You’re fired!” She went to kick him low in the crotch again and he curled in further, so she ended up kicking his shin. “Don’t you ever come around again, or I’ll call the police.”

As the blonde turned to walk back down the hall, Robin quickly wiped his nose with his sleeve and hopped to his feet, stumbling to the elevator. Pressing the button several times, he was surprised when it popped open right away. He saw as the blonde crouched over Regina. He sneered. _Bitches!_

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma ran back to her wife and knelt beside her. Carefully, she pulled her pants back up her legs and over her bottom.

“Regina,” Emma said quietly. The brunette laid unblinking, humming softly. Emma’s heart broke within her. _What has he done to her?_ “Regina, darling, please come back.”

Emma clasped one of Regina’s hands to her chest and rubbed Regina’s cheek with the other. A tear tracked its way down the blonde’s face. The brunette was saying something so softly that Emma couldn’t hear what it was. She turned her head slightly to catch what Regina was saying and leaned in.

“When I fall in love it will be forever or I'll never fall in love.”

She was singing their song. More tears joined the previous one. Emma whispered, “My love, please come back.”

“In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.”

A sob caught in her throat. Regina was unaware and obviously inside her own head. Emma closed her eyes and pursed her trembling lips.

“When I give my heart, it will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you.”

Emma steeled her resolve. She stood from her crouched position, opened the door and propped it open. Turning back to her wife, she stooped and pulled on the brunette’s furthest arm. As Regina came to standing, the blonde grasped her around her waist and held her arm around her neck. Bracing her wife to her side, Emma stepped forward, manoeuvring through the doorway. She walked her wife to the bed and lowered her to the mattress.

“And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you.”

Emma went back to the door and removed the chair, closing the door behind her. She returned to her wife’s side. The brunette was quiet, but still unblinking. Emma lay her head on Regina’s chest and held tight.

“Come back, my love.” She said as a sob caught her last word. She listened to the beat of her wife’s heart. The blonde’s head went up and down with each new breath. Sobs wracked the blonde’s body. “What can I do? What do I do?”

“Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,”

Regina had started a new song. Emma looked up into her face, brows furrowed. _What is that, Spanish?_

“Arrorró pedazo de mi corazón.”

 _It has to be Spanish._ The blonde smiled through her tears. She kissed the back of Regina’s hand, her cheeks, her forehead and then came to standing.

“Este niño lindo se quiere dormir  
y el pícaro sueño no quiere venir.  
Este niño lindo se quiere dormir  
cierra los ojitos y los vuelve a abrir.”

As Regina sang, Emma went to look through her clothes. She found her silk nightie and turned back to the brunette. Emma set to work to undress her wife and then put her into her nightie.

“Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,  
arrorró pedazo de mi corazón.  
Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,  
Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor.”

Emma knew her late father-in-law had a Spanish heritage. He must have taught his little girl a Spanish lullaby. She would have to ask Regina about it when she came to later.

When Emma finished, she turned to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, she got ready for bed. She slipped on some fresh boy shorts and a clean tank top. Regina was still humming the lullaby softly. The blonde pulled the covers down, laid them over her wife and shifted under the covers, pulling the brunette to her. The two of them curled together, spooning.

Emma felt as Regina’s breaths evened out and her humming ceased. She peaked her head up to look at the peaceful face of her wife. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping. Emma laid back down and fell into slumber along with her.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina became aware of her body. She was laying down on a bed. The coolness of her nightie slid against her skin. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the hotel room wall. Her fingers skimmed over the sheets laying over her body. _How did I get here? After what,_ she gulped, _he tried to do, I was in the hall, wasn’t I?_ She had no memory of what happened after that.

An arm flexed at her waist and curled around, pulling Regina closer to a body behind her. She stiffened. Her breathing shortened. She shuddered and whimpered. A thumb caressed over her belly. The head behind her scratched over the pillowcase and the brunette flinched as curly blonde hair whipped over her shoulder. Regina’s eyes blinked. _Curly blonde hair?_

Regina smiled. Her breathing lengthened. _My wife is here. My wife is holding me. My wife is here? How did she get in?_

The brunette stirred in the circle of her wife’s arms. A deep sigh from Emma’s body made Regina sigh in turn. She felt content. _I want to see her,_ Regina decided. She slowly moved onto her back. Closing her eyes, she shifted her body to face the blonde.

Emma felt as her wife shifted in her sleep. She slit her eyes open, letting her lashes lay against her cheek. Slowly, the blonde opened her eyes. Chocolate brown orbs found her green ones. _She looks haunted._ She reached over to caress down her wife’s cheek with the back of her fingers, giving her a sleepy smile.

“How are you this morning?” Emma’s voice was gravelly with unuse. She yawned, scrunching her eyes shut.

Regina’s voice was tiny as she spoke, “How are you here?”

Emma laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Brown eyes searched Emma’s face. The blonde flopped onto her back and turned to look at her wife. “Emma, how are you here?”

Emma stared deeply into chocolate brown eyes. Mischievously, Emma said coyly, “I thought you would want to know how you got into bed last night.”

Regina sighed loudly and exasperatedly. “Alright then, cheeky, how did I end up in bed last night?”

Emma grinned from ear to ear and turned back to face her wife, placing her hands under her right cheek. “I’m your saviour. I beat him up and sent him off. He won’t be bothering you again. And if he does, you just tell me and I’ll make sure he hits the highlands. Oh, and by the way, I fired him. You’ll need a new bodyguard.”

Regina smiled widely and then chuckled deep in her chest. Emma reached out to pull a wisp of brown tresses behind her wife’s ear. The brunette moved closer and snuggled deeper into her wife.

Emma held Regina tight. And whispered in her ear, “You were singing last night.” Regina startled and stared widely at the blonde. “Do you know a Spanish lullaby?”

“My father taught me when I was little before he died,” Regina spoke lightly.

The blonde kissed her wife’s forehead and looked deeply in her eyes. Emma refused to tell her wife that she often listened to her when she sang. And the brunette didn’t ask. “Do you want to tell me what happened? I’ve told you that I was abandoned. You know how I was abused by my foster parents and raped by my first and only boyfriend. What have you not told me?”

Regina bit her lip and sniffed, tears pooling in her eyes. “I’ve been working with a therapist for years.” Emma blinked, her brows furrowing. “Don’t look at me like that. Dr. Hopper suggested that I tell you soon. You know my mother has done a number on my self-esteem.”

“My love,” Emma intoned, “This can’t all be about your mother?”

The blonde was drawing on her wife’s back. Regina smiled, “You think I don’t know what you’re drawing?” Emotions flooded her being, “I love you too.” She laid quietly in her wife’s arms for a few moments. “My step-father, Leo Blanchard, was so sweet and kind with my mother and his daughter, Mary Margaret, but not with me. If my mother only knew what went on behind her back.”

Regina stilled in the circle of the blonde’s arms. As she looked down, her lashes fluttered lightly against her cheek and Emma’s heart quickened. The blonde waited patiently, knowing her wife would speak when she was ready.

In a quiet and low voice, Regina said, “On a regular basis, he raped me. He always told me I was much prettier than my mother.”

Tears cascaded down her cheeks. Emma held her tightly, shushing her and affirming, “You’re alright. You’re alright, my love.”

“I know it’s silly to cry,” Emma shook her head at her wife’s words. Regina continued, “He died years ago and my mother inherited his millions. Although it was never proved, I think my mother had something to do with his death. It appeared he died of a heart attack. Thankfully, the inheritance left to Mary Margaret took her out of our lives completely. I’ve heard the insipid young thing is married. She always looked up to me. She was like a dog with a bone. I’m glad I finally shook her off me.”

Emma trailed her fingers over the tear tracks on the brunette’s cheek. She touched her forehead to her wife’s. Regina sighed, the tears abating. She hiccupped once, moved her head away slightly, and looked at her wife knowingly. “Now, I’ve told you my story, you must tell me how you got in here.”

Emma smiled widely. “All I had to do was show the concierge the Instagram pictures and he agreed to sneak me up here to surprise you.”

Regina laughed and touched her index finger to the blonde’s nose, “You, what am I going to do about you?”

Emma fell back on her back, linking her fingers beneath her head, saying, “Love me.”

Regina pushed the covers back and straddled her wife’s hips, “Surprise me with what?”

“Guess,” Emma smiled cheekily and raised her brows.

Regina tumbled down and smashed her lips to her wife’s, pulling back, she cajoled, “I can’t. Tell me.”

“It’s been three weeks. I took a test yesterday and it came back positive.” Emma’s eyes shined, and Regina’s brows furrowed in confusion, the blonde continued, “We have a doctor’s appointment on Thursday to confirm.”

Regina stopped breathing momentarily and realization flooded her, she squealed, “We’re pregnant?” Emma nodded, threading her fingers with the brunette’s. “Oh, Emma, my beloved. I love you.”

Regina leaned in and gently nibbled over her wife’s lips. Emma opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and the brunette let her hands wander down the blonde’s chest. Finding her nipples hardened, Regina twisted and pinched her wife’s hardened nubs. The brunette kissed down the blonde’s jawline to her pulse point and sucked lightly. Emma moaned.

Moments later, Regina followed down her wife’s sternum and, as she fondled the left breast over her tank top, she laved over her right nipple. Emma arched up into her touch. Regina found the edge of the tank and pushed it up over her wife’s breasts, reattaching herself to the left nipple. Rolling the right nipple through her fingers, the brunette sucked and lightly nibbled at Emma’s breast. Emma clutched at her head, winding her fingers through umber tresses.

Releasing her nipple, Regina trailed her hand down the blonde’s belly as she continued to suck. Her hand slipped beneath her wife’s boy shorts and found her already so wet. She hummed her approval and Emma mewled from the vibrations over her nipple. The brunette slid her fingers into her entrance and then slid them up her slit to rub over her love button. Emma bucked.

Regina kissed her way over her wife’s belly. Thanking whatever God that blessed them with this beautiful life that was growing inside her wife’s body. She continued her way down, drawing the blonde’s shorts over her butt and throwing them from her. She walked her fingers up the blonde’s thighs, searching for her honeypot, letting her fingers glide through Emma’s juices when she found it as she latched her mouth to her clit.

Emma’s body undulated, finding her wife’s rhythm, feeling herself climbing to the heights. The blonde’s head ended up buried in the pillows as her wife sheathed her fingers inside her again and again. Emma’s scream was muffled as she came in her wife’s mouth.

Regina lapped at the juices flowing from her wife and kissed her way up, stopping briefly to kiss a circle over her belly, and then up to her blonde’s mouth. Emma tasted herself on her wife’s lips, hungrily nibbling over them. The brunette languidly slid her tongue over her wife’s as she deepened the kiss.

Emma’s hands meandered over the brunette’s sides, rubbing circles over her ribs. Scratching her fingers over the silk nightie, the blonde bunched the material around her wife’s waist. Regina giggled slightly at the scratchy tickling. Emma smiled as Regina pulled away to look down on her. The brunette lifted her arms as Emma pulled the silky material off her. Emma lifted her head to suck at a nipple swinging above her.

“Oh, Emma, my beloved,” Regina moaned, pulling her wife’s head to her chest and tangling her fingers in blonde tresses. Emma arched her torso and bucked, tumbling her wife down onto the bed. A deep laugh resounded in the brunette’s chest as Emma hovered over her.

Emma dropped her mouth to nibble at Regina’s right ear, whispering sweet nothings. Regina’s chest rose and fell as she became aroused at her wife’s words. Arching beneath her, the brunette wished her wife to touch her body.

“Emma,” Regina pleaded, “please, I need you.”

The blonde nibbled down her jawline, over her sternum and latched herself to Regina’s right nipple. Fingering over the other nipple, Emma sucked and laved over the right, earning whimpers and mewls from her wife. Kissing over to the other, she twisted and fondled over the right breast and nipple as she sucked and swirled her tongue around the hardened nub of the other.

Regina found the bunched material of her wife’s tank and pulled it up and over the blonde’s head. Emma lifted herself off the brunette’s chest momentarily and then dropped to kiss down her belly, bypassing her honeypot, she kissed and nibbled down her thigh to her knee. Coaxing her thighs apart, Emma grazed up her thigh and latched herself to the brunette’s pearl.

The blonde slid her tongue through her wife’s folds, permitting her thumb to circle over her clit. Emma’s tongue plunged inside her wife as Regina bucked up happily finding her wife’s rhythm. The brunette’s belly coiled as her pussy tightened. Emma slid her tongue back up to Regina’s clit as she let a single digit thrust deeply into her wife. A second digit joined the first.

Regina purred as a final thrust sent her soaring through her climax. Emma continued thrusting, helping her love ride out her high. As the brunette fell from the heights, Emma slid down to catch her wife’s come in her mouth, lapping like a dog. Regina settled and tugged on Emma’s hair. The blonde joined her at her side and kissed the brunette soundly. Regina’s arms snaked their way around the blonde’s shoulders as Emma’s hands settled on her hips.

“Thank you, my beloved.” Regina expressed intermittently through their kisses.

“You’re welcome, my love.” Emma grazed her thumb down her wife’s jaw as she settled back into the pillows.

A little bell chimed. Regina gasped and pulled herself away from her wife. “Oh no, I’m going to be late!”

Emma watched her wife swing herself over the side of the bed, running for the bathroom. Seconds later, water pitter pattered against the tile as the shower turned on.

“You have plenty of time,” Emma called. Emma knew the Gold panel didn’t start until 9:30 am, at least that was what her ticket read.

The brunette came into the room, toweling her hair dry, “I have to talk to someone about borrowing a bodyguard, since you so conveniently rid me of mine.”

Emma laughed heartily. “He deserved it. You shouldn’t have had to go through that.” Emma sat quietly, picking at the coverlet. “Do you think he loved you?”

Regina looked up as she zipped up her jeans. “I think he was a fan too and definitely had a fondness for me that I never returned. I’m glad you did what you did. I couldn’t stand him. You did me a service, my Saviour.”

The blonde chuckled. “Forever and for always, and don’t you forget it.”

Regina slipped her jean jacket over a maroon ruffled shirt. Quickly slipping into her boots, she stepped over to her wife and kissed her hard, whispering, “Forever and for always, I love you.”

Emma smiled as she watched Regina walk out the door. She contemplated their future. She loved that brunette so much. Despite her misgivings about coming out to the public, their love would get them through. Regina was her rock. With Regina by her side, Emma could do anything and everything. They would show the world their sweet, sweet love and be loved in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on my journey! If you liked it, please leave me a comment; it makes my heart light. God bless!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me on my journey! If you liked it, please leave me a comment; it makes my heart light. God bless!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweet Love [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169100) by [hollysparrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysparrilla/pseuds/hollysparrilla)




End file.
